


镜花水月

by amanda587898



Category: Pinto - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 性转派
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda587898/pseuds/amanda587898
Summary: 派派变成女孩了！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者语：  
> 写于2014年，PINTO大爆发  
> 我要感谢每一位帮助我完成这篇小说的人。首先，就是了不起的艺术家Curvasud. 这两副图片真是太惊艳了，让人久久无法平复。其次，感谢Medea, 给了我太多助力，同时也是最棒的beta君。最后，感谢Pinto Bar里每一位的鼓励和回复，尤其是可爱的 lizard 和JunoMagic，伴我渡过深夜的崩溃和恼人的死机。  
> 这是我第一次为PINTO写东西，花费了半年的时间，希望大家能喜欢。

镜花水月  
作者：curvasud, zilia

如果几周前有人问Chris，他最渴望的是什么？“我好友的老二”也许绝对挤不进前一百。然而，世事难料。如今，Zach的老二——火热、坚硬，离Chris的脸只有几寸之遥，竟然成了他最大的克星，他快吓傻了。

当他不得不直面这种恐惧时，近来发生的事像过电影一样出现在他脑海中，他们中的一些也算不得什么。过去几个月里，他能明显地感觉到，每次自己靠近Zach时，胃就一抽一抽的，事实上，是一种翻江倒海的感觉，就像自己真的漂在海上。和自己之前的经历完全不一样。以前，他也被几个男人吸引过，但从来没有任何行动。客观上讲，自从上了大学，他就意识到自己是双性恋，他对此接受良好。可除了一点点调情，他可从来没做过出格的事，他没有一点和同性的经验。好吧，Zach。

第一眼他就被吸引了，他赞赏Zach的自信、才能和风格。Zach就是酷的要命，在任何社交场合和宣传活动都如鱼得水，而Chris极不擅长应付这些，这些场合搞得他心力憔悴、呼吸过速。他从未遇到一个和自己这么聊得来的人。很快，他们就一起闲逛、吃饭、看电影、遛Zach的狗、玩拼字游戏和读书了。两人的心防随着时间一点点瓦解，很快两人的相处变得难以言喻的舒服。Chris和其他人相处的时候，多少还是小心翼翼的，但他和Zach之间的互动，完全没有任何障碍。他们两人的拥抱比跟别人的久些；他们两人各自占据沙发一端读书时，Chris的脚搁在Zach的大腿上；他们两人肩并肩走在大街上时，手会自然的刷过对方的。好吧，难道不该是这样吗？

但他们俩因Zach出城几天而不得不分开时，Chris闷闷不乐了好几天。当Zach再次出现在Chris家门口，疲惫不堪地上门乞食，一脸赖着不走的样子，让Chris意识到，这才不是什么感人的狗屁兄弟情谊，就差一层窗户纸啦，至少在他看来是如此。那一晚，事情最终升级到他们在Chris的沙发上，依偎在一起看电影。他的头偎在Zach胸口，而Zach的手紧紧地搂住他。他们拥抱着看完了电影，最后，Chris睡着了，Zach的手在他后背上缓慢地画圈圈，二人紧贴着。

二人几个小时来，一句交谈都没有，好像都不愿意打破这种魔咒。直到Chris抬起头，用鼻子蹭着Zach的脖子，然后用双唇含住Zach的。这是他做过最冲动的一件事，直到现在他还对自己的勇敢吃惊不已，从他刚有“老天我想自己喜欢上了Zach”到迈出第一步，仅仅只过了几个小时而已。 他们俩都融化在这个最柔软、最温柔的吻中，他们吻了又吻，感受着彼此的感受，描绘着唇齿间的滑动和满腔爱意。后来，筋疲力尽的两人相视一笑，一起蜷缩在Chris的床上，像一对儿困倦的、吻醉了的考拉。

自此他们似乎陷入了爱河，但谁也没真正确认过，只是在他们以前亲密的行为中，加入了更多的爱抚、亲吻和同床共枕；通常在Zach的床上，因为那张床更大，而且Zach家里还有动物要照顾。不过Chris更珍惜在自己家过夜的那几个晚上，因为这里是一切开始的地方。 在过去的几周里，Zach一直富有耐心地引导Chris探索自己的身体，教他如何在自己中意的部位抚摸、天屎、吸吮和轻咬。Chris一直都是个热情的好学生，用手指和舌头爱抚着Zach的身体。他爱极了Zach皮肤的味道，爱他带有麝香味、满是雄性荷尔蒙的气息，引导着他探索Zach身体的每一寸。每次他能使Zach呻吟或扭动，都被自己看做一次小小的胜利。事实上，能让Zach忘记Chris不过是性事菜鸟，也可以证明Chris有多么努力。所以他要把每次“正确”的动作记熟，反复练习，直到有一天他可以像Zach那样“经验老道”。

Zach每天都能让他享受极乐， 在他身体上四处“煽风点火”。虽然并不是每次做全套，但这已经是Chris经历过的最棒性爱了。Zach操过他几次，Chris也是心甘情愿，但是尽管Zach动作温柔，但疼痛不可避免，这件事也就打住了。索性，两人就专注于手活儿和海量的亲吻及爱抚了。

Zach目前为止对Chris的青涩都很耐心，尽量不让他有压力。但是Chris好几次从Zach的眼中看到了挫败。对于不能做全套，Chris心存愧疚，于是他下决心克服心理障碍。今晚，他将首次尝试口活儿。 毕竟，这也不难，不是吗？他了解他的喜好，怎么说，过去他也被别人口过。所以，在用手和舌头丈量过Zach的身体后，他试探性地从Zach的腹部一路吻下去，然后到达他的“目的地”。Zach明显地喘了一下， Chris 从对方臀部的轻微颤动感受到了他的饥渴，同时Zach下意识地直冲Chris的“那里”去了。Chris直面Zach的小兄弟，说服自己继续下去。

OK, Pine, 你能做到的， Chris默默安慰自己，这就是个老二，而且还是Zach的老二。你以前摸过，也让它高潮过，没什么难的。他鼓起勇气，吻了吻顶端，闻着它的气味。他用舌头舔着顶端的凹陷，Zach马上轻喘起来，这给了Chris更多的信心，他开始慢慢地从Zach阴茎的低端舔到头部，感受整个柱体的坚硬、柔软和鲜活。Zach又喘了一下，微微耸动胯部。

对，做的不错, Chris想。他张开嘴，容纳了头部。几乎是同时，就被那里的粗壮惊到了，仅仅是一个头部都把他的嘴塞满了。这种吃惊促使他比预想中吞得更深，无意识地发出淫荡的啜食声。他满面通红，几乎都能想象到Zach细小的笑声。

Come on, 他心里说, 继续啊。 他继续吮吸，嘴感觉很不舒服。Zach的老二卡在他的嘴里，就像潮湿的瓷砖抵住他的牙齿。老天在上，他几乎能听到细小的摩擦声。别管他，别管他，继续呀。 几乎是无法呼吸，他又吞进些，努力用舌头舔到阴茎的底部。不过似乎时间太久，Zach都没反应了，而他自己的下巴抽痛了起来。Come on, Zach. 突然，他发现自己比以往分泌了更多的唾液，他连忙吞咽起来。他地试着全部吞下，但还是失败了——他噎住了，马上吐出Zach的老二，剧烈地咳嗽起来，咳得眼泪都出来了。努力平复呼吸，好一会儿，他听到Zach在笑，不仅是笑，而是歇斯底里的大笑。

“老兄，抱歉，这是我经历过最糟的口活儿，”Zach终于能开口说话了。但这让Chris感到受辱了。  
“我哪儿做错了?”  
“嗯, 声音…” Zach为了活跃气氛，轻笑了一下, “还有你的表情，太认真严肃了。”

此时此刻，Chris真不愿被嘲笑。如果是别的时候，他说不定也会笑出声，但他现在感觉非常挫败。他花了这么久建立起来的信心，就这么轻易地动摇了。对于他来说这是一个全新的领域，他对犯错非常敏感。

“对不起,” 他说完背对着Zach，而Zach还没意识到自己让Chris难过了。Chris感觉一种羞愧充满了自己，先是火烧火燎接着是如坠冰窟。他不能向Zach坦诚这是他第一次给别人口活儿。

“没关系，baby，过来。” 他把Chris拉进怀里，紧紧搂着他。 “咱们的时间长着呢，我不介意。我只想和你在一起，亲爱的。” 他吻着Chris的额头，Chris紧紧依偎着他，虽然他觉得Zach安慰他的方式有点像安抚闹脾气的狗狗，有点蠢蠢的，不过他喜欢Zach对他的耐心，同时感激对方没有试图催促他。但他仍然希望自己能轻松地取悦Zach，就像Zach取悦自己那样。

Zach熟睡的时候，仍旧把Chris搂在怀里。而Chris却是醒着的，他心里充满了羞辱和埋怨，Zach怎么能嘲笑自己呢？真希望他能理解我的感受，他自己经验丰富，但我完全是个菜鸟。虽然Chris对男性的身体非常熟悉，但他只熟悉自己的，自慰到是不难···另外，他也向Zach证明自己能撸得他多爽。他想要尝试更多，但如今他连口活儿都做不好，谈什么让Zach和他做全套？他怎样才能让Zach一直对自己有性趣？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怕和谐的部分。

Chris低下头，突然意识到自己不一样了。他有胸了。 随着更进一步的探知，他不仅有胸了，老二也消失了，取而代之的是…女性的“妹妹”。再进一步，还有一头凭空出现的浓密长发。那么女性化的嗓音也就理所应当了。

“你到底怎么了?” Zach问道，表情依然惊恐。

Chris深深的吸了一口气，把脑中无用的想法一一驱逐，决定接受自己亲眼见到亲手摸到的证据。

“我猜我现在是个女孩了。”

由于好奇心的驱使，他从床上跳起奔到浴室，站在镜子前，抓起眼镜按到脸上。他几乎很快就适应了。他看起来像自己，但也不像。脸更圆，颧骨更明显。眼睛几乎一样，但围了一圈更黑更浓密的睫毛。他的头发长了许多，而且非常浓密。肩膀更窄，手臂上肌肉不是很明显。他脱掉宽松的T恤，褪下四角内裤，以便更好的探索这具身体的其余部分。过去，Chris就是一位乳房鉴赏家，如今他得承认自己的这一对儿，相当不错；柔软温暖的手感和浅粉红色的乳头，在他手中硬挺。流畅纤细的腰身，比之前更浑圆的臀部，他内心小小地赞叹着那性感的曲线，如今他更像个姑娘，腹部是微微的柔软。我猜，这些我都享受不到了，至少腿倒是一样的迷人。直视双腿间的三角地带，一只手滑下去，手指拨开蜷曲的毛发，然后抚摸阴蒂。 Oh. That was good. Very good. 难怪女人都这么喜欢大惊小怪。他进一步探索着，手指伸进腿间湿润温暖处，简直入了迷。他用一只手抚摸深处，一手玩弄着乳头，让自己长时间地沉迷在感官的王国中。 

Zach突然出现在浴室门口，吓了Chris一跳，他本能的遮盖自己，两臂交叉在胸前遮挡自己的双乳。虽然不确定这是否意味着一种礼貌，但他就是感觉不能太暴露。他能感觉到害羞和被抓到自慰的羞耻。

“Shit! Sorry!” Zach说完，马上移开眼，只把视线停留在Chris肩膀的位置，就像他以前从未见过Chris的裸体似的。好吧，我猜他确实没见过，现在这具身体。

“没关系，等我一下?” 他弯下腰拉起四角内裤，然后挣扎着套上T恤。 “OK, 我现在得体多了。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chris洗了一个很长的热水澡，一方面缓解他对Zach突然离去的焦虑，另一方面也让他更熟悉自己的新身体。他长时间的用泡沫揉搓胸部，享受她们的柔软和敏感，然后用同样的时间探索自己双腿间的敏感处，在触摸阴蒂的时候得到了一个意想不到的高潮。真是激烈。然后他又试了一次。再一次。三次后，他觉得满足了，这真是美妙极了。不过幸好他在完全忘我前，还记得不要把Zach的热水用光。也许，该是时候面对他了。

当他从浴室出来，Zach还没回来，所以留给他充足的时间弄干头发。他不耐烦地用手梳理它们。女孩们都是怎么做的？他套上昨天的衣服，牛仔裤滑稽地卡在腰上，臀部倒是撑满了。新的上身曲线把她的T恤撑的满满的，乳头在薄棉布下清晰可见。真是紧的不舒服，但没别的衣服了。

在厨房弄咖啡时，他一边焦急地来回踱步，一边等水开。Zach在哪儿？这么久都没到家？他快回来了吗？当然，他不得不回来。除非，他要带着Noah永远地逃开他，就因为他无法忍受多了胸部的自己。那Zach拿车钥匙了吗？ 正当Chris准备去确认时，他听到门开了，Zach和Noah散步回来了。Noah急切地奔向Chris，这让他心里感到一丝安慰，至少这个家里，还有人不会躲开自己。但狗狗在离她几步之遥时停了下来，有点困惑的样子。看起来连这个幻象都被摧毁了。

Zach拿着钥匙四处乱走，但就是不看Chris的眼睛。Chris只好走向他，握住他的手。

“Zach, 看着我.”  
Zach不情愿地抬起头。  
“我不知道发生了什么，但这不是我的错，我自己也无能为力。所以，你能试着理解一下吗？我都吓坏了。”

Zach小心翼翼地搂过他，把他拉进怀里，但因为新的身高差，姿势有点怪异。Chris的鼻尖还不到Zach的肩膀，顶多在他腋下，他的眼镜不舒服地挤到颧骨上。Zach敷衍地抱了一下，然后放开他。这对Chris来说一点安慰的作用都没有。他突然产生一个念头。

“你连碰我都不愿意吗?”  
“怎么了?”  
“不是吗,就好像,你害怕阴道一样?”

Zach叹了口气，从他脸上，Chris只读到一个意思：我现在真的对你很失望， Christopher。

“这是刻板印象，不能因为我是同性恋就觉得我排斥女性身体。你见过我拥抱Zoe很多次，总之，我不是不能触碰女人。”

“当这个女性身体是我的时候，你怎么说?”  
“那有些复杂。我被你的身体吸引…我是说，你正常的身体。我只是不知道如何处理现在这个。”  
“你不觉得我漂亮？” Chris问道，抚弄了一下睫毛。  
“你美极了,” Zach 笑着说道，这是他们第一次开始交谈。 “你总是很漂亮，我更喜欢你之前的样子，但客观来说，你现在的样子也很不错。”

Chris的眼镜对于他现在的脸来说有些大，数次滑落让他分了心。他在努力做心里建设，直到他第50次推上眼镜时，不由地叹了口气。他真的很想知道Zach的想法，但现实逐渐压倒了他。

“我这样要多久？你觉得添置点女孩的衣服划算吗？比如，一件文胸什么的？” Chris托着自己的胸部把她们揉捏成不同的形状，聚拢到一起，又托高。 

“我觉得你别老这么触碰她们。” Zach说完，拍掉他的手。  
“在买文胸前，我能怎样？说不定这样还有点用。”  
“你还有几天假，对吧?”

“对，但假期结束后怎么办？如果我一辈子都是这样呢？” 他的嗓音 ——已经比之前高了——结尾处更是慌乱地高了八度。整个早晨他惊慌失措，他感觉突然之间，自己和Zach之间出现了一道巨大的裂缝： 通常只有他们2人独处时，总是非常亲昵的，即使只有手指的频繁接触。他能感觉到Zach在抗拒接触，但又不愿意推开自己。如果Zach真的推开自己，他一定难以承受，他快不能呼吸了。

“你在想什么，Pine?”  
“我在想…” oh, 见鬼,他得说点什么“我在想, 我非常需要一个拥抱.”

“Aww, 过来这儿.” Zach穿过厨房，拥抱了Chris。这次他倒是很放松，他俩很好地适应了刚才的尴尬，Zach把二人拥抱的姿势调整的很舒服。“谢谢，我不是很确定你愿意触碰我。”

“我有点不舒服，但我能看出你的烦躁。我不是个怪物，我能拥抱你。” Chris呼吸着他熟悉的味道，抱得更紧。Zach伸出一只手抚摸Chris的长发，但扯到了一个发结，弄得Chris痛叫起来。

“Ouch!”  
“你梳头了吗?”  
“我没有梳子， Zach. 就算我有，也没随身带。我可是个糙老爷们儿。”  
“好吧，我好像在哪里放了一把…我帮你梳头发吧。”

Zach进浴室找梳子，二人来到客厅，Zach坐在沙发上，Chris坐在他面前的地板上。Zach努力用一把小梳子和打结的头发奋战，但拒绝解释梳子的来历。他尽可能的温柔，但当他扯掉许多头发后，Chris抗议了。 “从根部开始，先把发结梳开!”  
Zach看着他，十分惊讶。  
“我和我姐一起长大，她以前老是让我梳好几个小时的头发，如果我弄痛她，她就打我。”  
“在你家长大似乎挺有趣的。”  
“不清楚。”

终于，Zach把所有的结都梳通顺了。这算是一个进步，尽管不大。Chris的新头发确实需要一些专门的工具。湿发上的水珠打湿了Chris的后背，T恤前面也留下了湿斑，好像他在漏水似的。即使穿着过长的能把自己绊倒的牛仔裤，Chris看起来也不是很滑稽。幸运的是，他还有一件连帽衫能遮挡自己，但总体效果不是很好。他站起来，望向Zach壁炉上方的镜子。Zach站到他身后，虽然不是近到能贴着他，但也足以让对方感觉自己的存在。这是一种安慰。

“我得去商场,”嫌弃地看着自己，Chris对着镜中的Zach咧开嘴，希望能让对方认为自己是在调情， “想帮我选一个文胸吗？”  
“Um, 别了，我想你自己能搞定。我都不知道要找什么。”  
“来吧，这会很有趣的。”他向后靠了一点，抵着Zach，Zach把双手放在Chris的肩膀上。Chris的新身体对这个动作有了反应，这让他非常性奋。虽然身体不一样，一些细小的反应也不同，但很明显地，他感觉双腿间慢慢凝聚着热度和潮湿。

“Zach,” 他喃喃地说道，上前一步，“我们能…?” 他转过身，踮起脚尖，用嘴唇轻轻磨蹭Zach的双唇。Zach似乎犹豫了一会儿，他的嘴唇紧闭，但Chris坚持不懈，再次吻上他。Zach的嘴唇慢慢开启。他们轻柔地吻着，没用舌头，只是轻啄，缓缓地唤醒强烈的欲望。Zach的双臂滑到Chris的腰部，Chris伸出手环抱住Zach的脖子，他找到最完美的角度加深了这个吻。他伸出舌头窜进Zach张开的双唇间。这就像他们重来了一次初吻，兴奋又新奇。他们的舌头相遇了，Chris轻叹着张开嘴，吸住Zach的舌头。果然，Zach深吸了一口气，吻的节奏骤然变得更热情了，他咬了一下Chris的下唇，不是很重，但足以让他喘不过气。Chris开始习惯用这具身体接吻了，同时，不得不紧紧搂住Zach的脖子够到他的唇。他的嘴大小变了，所以几乎容纳不下Zach的舌头，这真是奇怪。绝对不能用这张嘴给Zach口活儿，他有些迷乱地想到。 

“Zach,” 他呼唤着，声音急切。回应他的，是 Zach紧紧地抓住Chris的腰，把他稍稍提高些。这是全新的体验，他们两人中，Chris才是比较强壮的那个，但如今Zach轻而易举地提起自己，把自己从地毯拖到沙发上 ，然后让自己躺下。Chris把Zach拉到自己上方。他们要做了。Zach的臀部上下起伏着，双手插进Chris的长发，与此同时，Chris摸到Zach的屁股，揉捏着双丘。虽然体位和之前稍有不同，但他已经感觉到Zach硬挺的老二穿刺着自己的牛仔裤，他把自己的腿分开些，缠住了Zach。这感觉太棒了。他的阴蒂磨蹭着Zach的阴茎，他快失控了。他要更多，更多的摩擦，更多的亲密，他正要容纳进去 … Zach突然停下，滚到地板上。

“Zach, 怎么了?”  
“我没干过这个.”  
“Zach, 你干过很多次了，和我。就在这张沙发上。”  
Zach痛苦地说，“不是这个.”  
“还是我，同样的Chris，不同的洞而已，有关系吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“什么?难道你认为操了我，就得把你的基佬卡上交了？”  
Zach的脸扭曲着，“不，我只是有点…不知所措.”  
“不知所措?”  
“是的, Chris, 不知所措。因为你的身体改变了，难道我们可以站在这里，假装一切如常，只是你突然变成了女人？”

Zach的语气没有不悦，但像一根讨厌的刺，让Chris烦躁不安。他的头晕乎乎的，像是一只不断变化的万花筒，他在拖延时间。

“什么?”  
“我是说，给你梳头发、计划去购物都很惬意，但接下来做什么？”  
“做什么？你什么意思？起初我没这么做，所以我不能确切地….” 他突然停下，想起件事。  
“Oh, shit, Zach.也许真的是我做的。”

Zach皱起眉， “什么意思?”  
“Um, 昨晚…你嘲笑我之后,我是说，我努力尝试…但结果，我有点灰心。” Chris想轻描淡写些， “我在想，你比我有经验，我真的不知道如何取悦你的身体，然后我就…希望你能理解我的感受。”

“什么，所以你就给自己弄成…这样? 因为你生我的气?”  
“Well,我不是故意的!那只是个愿望！” Chris感到无助，“ 但我真的什么也没做，就是这样醒来。”

“好吧，许愿把自己变回来!”  
Chris闭上眼，专注地回想自己老二的模样。   
“不管用，再许得用力些。”  
“Zach,我已经用力了，我不知道怎么办。怎么解决？”

“我也不知道, Chris, 你得自己解决。抱歉，我希望你现在离开，我需要自己呆着。”

“别生气，对不起。我怎么可能知道如何变回来？”

“Chris.” Zach的怒火似乎已经平息，取而代之的是平静以及歉意。 “我需要点时间来消化。你可以去添置点新东西。我们晚点再谈，好吗?” 他对着Chris露出一个安抚性的微笑，Chris也努力微笑着回应他。然后他穿上运动鞋，叫车走了。


	4. Chapter 4

\---

“就现在,” Zach咆哮着把Chris带进卧室，扑到床上。二人滚做一团直到Chris压在上面。他们推挤着，揉捏着，上气不接下气地吻着。Chris饥渴地抚摸着，把Zach的T恤拉过头顶，疯狂地亲吻他整个胸膛——感觉比以前更宽广了，Chris觉得自己在这片“土地”上既渺小又脆弱。他吮吸着Zach的一个乳头，十分用力，以弥补这突如其然的脆弱感。

“Uh-uh,不，不行” Zach低声说， “该我了。” 他脱下Chris的T恤。“Pine, 你的锁骨十分迷人,” 他喘息着，用鼻子嗅闻Chris的双乳，把舌头伸进织物和皮肤间。Chris的乳头硬挺起来，虽然他察觉到女人的性欲和乳头硬度的联系，但切身感受起来却又不同。 Zach的舔舐和逗弄惹得Chris欲火焚身。

“Zach, Zach, 求你，摸我。” 他喘着气。Zach的手指去解文胸扣，但他不熟悉结构，Chris不得不帮他一把，同时一边笑，一边包含欲望地喘息着。扣子一开，Zach的双手附上Chris的胸揉捏着。感觉不错，就是手有点粗糙。  
“Aaah, 轻点，轻点!” 他倒抽一口气，因为Zach弄得有些痛。

“抱歉!” Zach立马露出愧疚的表情，轻吻着Chris的胸口来道歉。然后，他把Chris的一只乳头吮进嘴里，感觉太棒了，快感一下子从乳头传到大脑。Chris呜咽着拱起背，Zach则不停地吮吸着，用舌尖舔舐着乳头。这甜蜜的折磨让Chris天旋地转。 

“Zach…fuck,太美妙了。 你吸我的时候…我下面都湿了。”  
“Fascinating,” Zach用完美的Spock语气回答他，Chris强忍着不傻笑起来。Chris凝视Zach的眼睛，发现他是故意这样做的。混蛋  
“不要停。”

“你的愿望就是我的命令，公主殿下。” Zach移到另一个乳头，Chris再次感到那些美妙的头晕目眩。Zach拉着Chris的一只手放到自己的阴茎处。Chris发现，那里，已经硬得像石头了。  
“你真的喜欢这个？” 他问道，声音里有怀疑。

“没有啊，你太辣了，我不自觉地就性奋了。现在，来吧，摸我。”  
隔着牛仔裤，他们一起撸动着小Zach，而Chris集中精神“照顾”着Chris的胸部。很快，Chris拉开牛仔裤的拉链释放了小Zach，让它更精神了。Zach扭动着脱下牛仔裤，然后帮Chris脱下他的。现在，他们肩并肩躺在床上，Chris还穿着内裤，Zach全裸。

“我能摸你吗?” Zach边问，边亲吻Chris的耳朵。   
“Yes, God, yes.”  
“你都这么湿了,”他喘着气，手指像幽灵一样探进内裤里找到了阴蒂，Chris惊喘起来。他褪下潮湿的内裤，把Chris拖到自己双腿间。 手指和那湿滑之地的首次接触，让Chris惊叫起来，奇异的快感突然以此为中心向全身辐射开来。但这感觉不是很好，它让人恼火、过敏，甚至是疼。

“Aaaaahh. 不，别老在这儿.” Zach缩回手， “我是说，恭喜你，找到了我的阴蒂，显然这对于男人来说挺难的，尽管是第一次，但你做的不错。但这里太敏感了，你得温柔点，试试这里。” 他引导Zach的手放在皱褶上，让一根手指滑进去。 “Mmmm, 感觉不错，像这么摩擦，用2个指头。”

Zach在他体内慢慢摩擦着，快感再次在Chris的体内涌现。就像汇聚在一起的水滴，越来越清晰，这和男人的高潮完全不一样。汇聚的水滴慢慢地滑向中心，等待再次爆发。他调整Zach的手指位置，试图从别的角度来。  
“怎么了?”

“就…快到了，快到…”  
“你在找什么?”  
“我也不是很清楚，只有找到了才知道。这真的，真的….oohhhhhh.” Zach的手指沿着边缘深入了快感之地。  
“我想那就是我的G点,”他喘息着。  
“我以为那是个神话?”  
“显然不是。继续！” Zach继续轻抚那个地方，一次又一次，这让Chris喘着气颤抖起来。 “我想…我能再高潮一次，只要你继续….yeah, 就这样”。这样的停止和开始，真的很奇怪。男人的高潮就像一条线，而女人的，就像海浪，以为快到顶点了，又落下，又快到顶点。 

“Chris…我想进入你。”  
“Yeah?” 他也想那样。他内心的饥渴需要被填满，他想要Zach的粗长深深地进入自己，而他会把自己填的满满当当。他又湿又兴奋，几乎是不耐烦，他伸出手搂住Zach，再次吻了他。这甜蜜的时刻马上被激情代替了，Zach紧紧地搂住Chris的头，疯狂地吻起来。他们稍稍分开，Zach挣扎着去够安全套，撕开包装，不耐烦地给小兄弟套好。Chris躺好，伸开双腿，喘息着， “做吧， Zach.” Zach热情地呻吟着，跪在Chris的双腿间，试图进入Chris。“试图”是重点。

“你在哪儿?”  
“我就在这儿。”  
“等等，不对，位置不对，我进去了吗 ？”  
“No. 痛！ 你的老二总是错过我的洞。”  
“Ok, sorry, sorry…现在呢?”

“你老是滑出来。” Chris不由地耍起了小性子。他太想要Zach进入他，至少有一次成功的经验，可是现在对方还没找对地方。 

“你太TM湿了,” Zach说着再次推进，又再次滑出，“真的吗，那以前为什么成功了？”  
“我以前就做过很多次,” Chris声音严厉。  
“好吧，抱歉，如果你真是个荡妇，那做这个就没问题。” Zach可能是试着开玩笑，但Chris被激怒了。 

“像你说的，在我之前你操过数不清的男人！”  
“数不清?” Zach看上去真的动怒了，气氛马上糟糕起来，但Chris忍不住要激怒他，他挣扎着想推开他。   
“你之前让那么多LA的‘奶油小生’骑过….现在在我这里折了，还得继续操女人的我，一定特让你难受吧，现在…操你妈的，插进来…你…ohhhhh.” 一个轻微的偏移让Zach插了进来，把他完全填满了。

Chris弓起背发出嘶嘶声，他们的目光相遇了，Zach用同样震惊的目光对上Chris睁大的双眼。他们像冻住了一般，只是相互盯着，接着Chris卷起臀部，试着把Zach留在里面。Zach耸动了一下、两下， oh, 太棒了，三下，Chris感觉到Zach在他体内颤动，后者因贯穿全身的高潮发出压抑的低吼。

“就这样…这样吗?”过了一会儿，Zach倒在他身上，Chris问道。虽然不可否认，但这太令人沮丧了。Zach的阴茎软绵地躺在他身体里，而Zach甚至不愿直视Chris的眼睛。  
“Zach? 你是个性爱高手呀。”

Zach沉默着滑出Chris，从床上起来。过了一会儿，Chris望着Zach取下安全套，扔进垃圾桶，然后开始穿衣服。Chris心里有种不好的预感，但他强迫自己冷静下来，一阵怪异的感觉突然让他意识到：Zach慌了！以上的种种就是他惊慌失措的表现。


	5. Chapter 5

“哦，我现在只有阴…阴…”  
“Chris, 说出它的名字，阴户。”  
“不，我讨厌这个名字，太粗鲁了。”  
“那你一般怎么叫?”  
“我…称呼挺多的。取决于女性的喜好。我一般都随便。”  
“那么，阴道?”  
“不，不，一点都不性感。我是说，我前女友大多喜欢这个或那个称呼，但现在这是我的，我不喜欢这么叫它。”

“那不如我们就选……克里斯提娜?” Zach沮丧地举起手。（啊，克里斯提娜啊，Chris这个名字的女性化变体，同时和阴道谐音）

Chris同样沮丧。 “我不知道。我从来都没关注过这个。有意思的是，我不觉得自己有能力解决给自己生殖器命名的问题。.”

“淑女花园，怎么样?”  
“不.”  
“小阴道?”  
“不.”  
“呃…小猫?”  
“不.”  
“好吧，我真的想不出来，这可不是搞这个的。”  
“Zach, 我很感激你的努力，但很明显，咱俩都不是女人，都没有发言权。”

“那又怎样，你不打算把五十度灰里的情节用在我身上吗？还是更喜欢…” Zach戏剧性地停顿了，有些喘地呼吸起来， “…让我来?”  
“不，绝对不行。还有你TM怎么知道五十度灰里情节的？”  
“我有自己的渠道，行，那我们怎么叫它？”

“叫什么都比淑女花园好。老天，这太TM让人扫兴了。如果你敢把什么奇怪的东西塞进来，我立马走。”  
“那你觉得老式言情小说里的方法，怎么样？”  
“什么？什么意思?”  
“迂回的（Circumlocution），” Zach压低嗓音，慢慢拉长这个词。每当Zach说长词时，Chris就感觉到一阵酥麻从脊椎延伸开来。 “不用给它命名，只要你感觉舒服，就够了。”

这距离上次Zach说出“如果你能做出来，就能说出来”的同性性爱箴言有段时间了，那时Chris差点笑出来，但他忍住了。Zach的嗓音已经调整到诱惑级，Chris感觉自己越来越热，而且湿了，所以现在有更重要的事要做了。Zach伸出一根手指从Chris的腹部滑向他两腿间的火热地带。

“Yeah…yeah, ok, 听起来不错。”

Zach双手搭在Chris的腰上，拉他贴近自己。Ohhh, 他得尽快习惯这样的姿势变换，他紧紧地抱住Chris，猛然吻住他，用他的双唇勾勒出一个热烈、激情的舌吻。Chris太爱吻Zach了，他离开双唇，沿着Zach的下巴亲吻起来，Zach随即发出满足的呻吟。Chris跳进Zach的怀抱，双腿缠住他的腰，后者一手托举一边的屁股– oh,太性感了，如果是这种姿势的话，他已经能习惯了– 尽管隔着2层衣服，Zach还是用拇指挑逗着Chris内裤的位置，以此为中心，酥麻的电流像火花一样窜到Chris的全身各处。

“你准备好了吗，再试一次?” Chris咕哝着，用唇轻刷Zach的。  
“Mmm, 当然准备好了…你来掌控，宝贝儿，想做什么都可以…”  
Zach轻叹着张开嘴，包裹着Chris的舌头，邀请他来主宰这个吻。 

“现在，抱我到床上。” Chris陶醉在Zach的亲吻中，气喘吁吁地说着。Zach毫不费力地把他带上床，什么也不说，只是看着他。

“Chris,” Zach还是开了口，声音低沉而敬畏。“你看起来美极了，而且性感得不行。我想给你来发口活儿，但你得告诉我怎么才能让你舒服？”

“好…好，OK。” Chris扭动着脱下运动裤，连同内裤一起。Zach慢吞吞地下了床，Chris摊开双腿，曲起膝盖。   
“我现在什么样?”  
“你湿了…很湿，粉色的，很光滑…很兴奋。你闻起来特别诱人...我喜欢。我该怎么做？”

“Um,好吧…” Chris想象着Zach要如何“进攻”，而Zach开始亲吻他的大腿内侧，越来越靠近它， “吻我…就好。”

Zach吻上那处，用舌头抚平皱褶，温柔地探索着，然后起身，扑向Chris吻了起来。Chris尝到了自己的味道，浓浓的甜蜜，让他忍不住要从Zach的舌头上汲取更多的辛辣和温暖。他如此渴望Zach能再继续，继续抽吸那火热湿润的所在，探寻他崭新柔软的肌肤。 “Mmmm, oh yeah, 太舒服了,” 他喃喃地说道，而Zach再次回到原先的位置，开始舔舐。

“你闻起来都不一样了，满是麝香和甜辣的气味。告诉我，怎样才能让你舒服。”

“舔我…yeah,感觉真好。你能…你能把舌头伸进里面吗？”  
Zach嗯的一声，这让Chris的身体产生了有一个巨大的颤栗。Zach的舌头伸了进去，双手抱住Chris将他打开，以便能进得更深。 

“现在，用你的拇指，按压我的阴蒂…是的，是的!” 他高潮了，像被海浪席卷过一样，他呻吟着，又在Zach的几次搅动下溃不成军，只能咬着Zach的肩膀，消去颤抖的尾音。  
“我得缓缓…给我一分钟。” 他粗喘着， “让我摸摸你。”

他伸手握住了Zach的阴茎，那处在他小一号的手里显得尤为巨大。他轻柔地上下撸动着，阴茎迅速抬头，Zach抑制不住地呻吟起来。  
“我想要你,” 在吻Chris脖子和下巴的间隙，Zach低声道。

“我觉得自己准备好了，” Chris耳语着– 似乎只有这样的低语才适合这样的气氛–Zach翻出润滑油和安全套。  
“我来?” Chris主动提出，并从Zach手里拿走安全套。  
Zach点点头， Chris双手颤抖着打开包装，为Zach套好，又在上面涂了一大条润滑油，希望能让这尽量舒服些。  
“你一定要温柔些,”他在Zach耳边低声说道, “这是我的第一次。” 就他而言，确实是【译者语：嗯，第六章已经XXOO了，但Zach秒啦。好吧，这是两人抛开所有束缚后的第一次】。

Zach看着他，毫无隐藏，倾慕地、爱恋地吻着他。  
“会很棒的，我会好好照顾你的。” Zach总在最恰当的时候保护着他，Chris爱死了这点，但如今，情况却与以前不同，如果Zach太粗暴了很可能会伤到Chris，因此这句承诺比以往更能温暖Chris的心。

”那就慢慢来，” Chris哀求道，Zach点点头。他握住Chris的双臀，轻柔地抬起，让Chris跨坐在自己的大腿上，而自己则缓缓躺下。当Chris感觉到Zach进入他，忍不住叫起来。   
“Oh…好棒，你真是太棒了...轻点。”

Zach试着让Chris放松，把柱体全部没入Chris体内，Chris瞬间觉得自己“满”了。这和肛交不同，和昨天发生的也不同。他试着摆动腰身，感觉Zach不断戳弄着他体内的敏感点。太美妙了！他的内部肌肉完整地感受着Zach的长度，而他甜蜜的爱人正在他身下呻吟。   
“这个…”  
“不一样。” 他不想说“更好”，因为这两种经历无法比较，它们是不同的。他挤压着Zach的双股前后晃动，在他的胯部磨蹭着阴蒂，一阵难以言喻的温暖传遍全身。Zach的手坚定地握住他，把他抱得紧紧的。Chris看到他双目紧闭，脸上的表情高深莫测。

“Zach?”  
“感觉太好了，Chris, 求你，不要停。”  
Chris沉下身子，贴上Zach的胸膛，如此就能亲吻他，紧紧地抱着他。他多希望自己的整个身体都能融进Zach的体内，重新塑形，包裹住Zach超凡的老二，这样他永远都是“满”的了。他俩深吻着，一起摇晃起来。   
“你觉得还能再来一次吗?”

“是的…继续。” 他接受了邀请，改换节奏，身体摔在Zach身上。虽然并不能造成多大疼痛，但因高度和体重造成的侵略性，让Zach不由地低吼着，紧接着一个翻滚，Zach就“居高临下”了，他加诸于Chris身上的重量真是不可思议。  
“好热, Zach…好棒，太爱你了。 ”

他甚至没反应过来自己说了什么，直到事后才想起。就在那时，他突然紧绷起来，体内的快感在堆积，他知道自己很快就要高潮了。当那一刻来临，他整个身体都在颤抖，收缩的巨浪如此强大，以至于除了哭喊他什么也做不到。Zach耸动了几下，用力抱住他，几秒钟后，他也到了。余波持续了一阵，但当一切归于平静，Chris已在Zach怀里安然睡去。


End file.
